


Oops; or Emma and Regina's Jurassic Adventure

by brokenmimir



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenmimir/pseuds/brokenmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week 2015, Prompt 3: Time Travel<br/>In their quest to save Emma from the Dark One they must travel to the past.  Regina really should've known better than to let Emma cast the Time Travel spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops; or Emma and Regina's Jurassic Adventure

“Really?” Regina asked incredulously.

“What, you said go back,” Emma defended herself.

“We needed to go back in time to before you became the Dark One in order to remove it from you,” Regina growled. “Not go back to the Jurassic!”

“These Dark One powers aren’t easy to use, you know,” Emma pouted. “Plus, we can see the dinosaurs. How cool is that?”  
  
“It is not _cool_ ,” Regina seethed. “It is in fact very dangerous. These dinosaurs may try to eat us, you know. And there are insects here bigger than your head. Do you really want to be attacked by one of those? Or the spiders that feed on them?”  
  
Emma shuddered. “Okay. Ew. I may be the Dark One, but that’s just gross. Also, how do you know so much about this, anyway?”  
  
Regina crossed her arms and looked away. “Henry went through a dinosaur phase.”  
  
“So do you know what that one is?” Emma asked, pointing towards a huge beaked creature that seemed to be eyeing them warily.

Regina pursed her lips. “Well, it appears to be some form of herbivore, so I’m not too worried. But no, we’re in prehistoric Maine, dear.”  
  
“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Our state fossil is a fern,” Regina explained. “It’s the best specimen ever found here. We’re the first humans to actually see anything about these kinds of dinosaurs.”  
  
“Really?” Emma asked.

“Yes, really,” Regina sighed. “Now, if you don’t mind, let’s get rid of the Dark One once and for all before we get pulled back to the present.”  
  
Emma and Regina began carefully drawing the magic circle on the ground, although Emma couldn’t stay quiet for long. “How come there aren’t any fossils from Maine?”  
  
Regina shrugged. “Most fossils are from desert areas. This area just didn’t have the right conditions to preserve much, and various natural geological events destroyed the rest. Now, that’s finished; get in the circle.”  
  
“Okay,” Emma said, carefully stepping over the markings they’d spent time making. “In the circle. What now?”  
  
“Now, step partially out of the circle, but keep one foot inside,” Regina instructed. “Good. Now put that foot back into the circle, and then shake it, three times, but within the boundaries of the circle. Now, spin in a circle and shake your hips. Harder, Ms. Swan. Good. Finally, clap your hands.”  
  
“And that’s what it’s all about,” Emma said sarcastically. “Seriously, the Hokey Pokey? I’m surprised you didn’t make me practice this in front of people.”  
  
Regina rolled her eyes. “I didn’t invent the spell, Ms. Swan. Besides, haven’t you noticed?”  
  
Emma looked down and her eyes widened. Black shadows were pouring from her body and pooling at her feet. Her skin, which had taken on a golden cast since becoming the Dark One, returned to its normal pale shade, and with a gasp she felt the last of the darkness leaving her. The shadows roiled angrily at her feet as she jumped back out of the circle.

“Is it gone?” Emma asked.

“Yes,” Regina said, smiling for the first time in weeks. It lit up her eyes and left Emma breathless. “You’re free.”  
  
Emma coughed to cover the fluttering in her heart, looking back at the angry cloud of darkness inside of the circle. “So what about that?”

Regina shrugged and pulled out an urn. “Now we trap the darkness forever. No more Dark One.”  
  
“Great,” Emma said. “I’m glad that’s over.”  
  
Regina smiled at her again, and started to point the urn at the circle when a giant dinosaur roared. It was huge, at least two stories tall, with a bipedal stance, and was covered in tiny feathers. It began lumbering towards them, roaring again as it did.

“What is that?” Emma gasped.

“A dinosaur,” Regina said. “No one knows the species that lived here, remember?”  
  
“Run!” Emma screamed, grabbing Regina’s arm and taking off.

“The Dark One!” Regina shouted.

“We have to run!” Emma repeated. After a moment Regina stopped resisting and the two ran hard away from the huge creature.

A sudden screech of pain came from the beast, and they both stumbled to a halt when they glanced back. The dinosaur had stepped into the circle that they’d created, and its feathers had taken on a golden sheen. After a moment it trembled and fell to the ground, dead.

“What happened?” Emma gasped.

“I... I don’t think that dinosaurs are compatible with the magical energies of the Dark One,” Regina theorized.

A moment later another dinosaur turned gold and then collapsed. A flying creature fell from the air after that, and then in the distance more fell. Slowly the jungle grew silent as more and more dinosaurs were struck dead. The two women exchanged a shocked look before suddenly being pulled backwards by the magic that had brought them to the past.

Before they knew it they were tumbling onto grass, disoriented. “Moms!” Henry shouted, tackling them both into a hug before they could get their bearings. “You did it!”

“Kind of,” Emma said.

“Kind of?” Snow asked. “Did something happen?”  
  
“Emma is no longer the Dark One,” Regina said. “There were some... side effects, however.”

“Side effects?” Henry asked.

Emma smiled at him. “Don’t worry, everything’s fine. On the bright side, we know what happened to the dinosaurs!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen Week, time travel. Because, you know, why not dinosaurs?


End file.
